


Club Miraculous: Dance With Me

by TheAmazingWadey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, F/M, Soulmates AU, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, breakdance au, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingWadey/pseuds/TheAmazingWadey
Summary: The club where music plays and dance survives; where bonds are made and soulmates thrive. Welcome to Club Miraculous. --- This is a Breakdance AU and Soulmates AU crossover, where dancers have abilities or gifts, which are projected through their dancing. I wrote this ages ago, and completely forgot to post it. There is a back story but I never bothered to write it in full detail. Maybe one day I can explore this 'crossover' concept more. But for now, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.





	

The whole room was quiet. No one at Club Miraculous uttered a word. There was just uncomfortable and unbearable silence, the tension in the air hanging low and so thick, she could swear one could cut it with a knife. But no one had the courage to say a word, anything to break the deafening silence. No one spoke. No one could bear to look at one another, too angry, too afraid and too ashamed. The past two weeks had been terrible for all of them. Now the pain, the cuts and slashes or the bruises that marred their skin, or the mental and emotional trauma that twisted and tore inside again and again and again, tormented them like a never-ending hell. Some had cried. Some had broke down in the middle of the dance floor. Others were furious with each other, dance steps had quickly been replaced with fists, kicks and bloody faces and bruised skin. Friendships had been broken, partnerships forgotten, and ties between souls … completely severed.

Marinette couldn’t hide her own pain, her eyes red and sore from many nights of crying into her pillow. Every morning she woke up feeling cold. She would shiver under the sheets as empty misery slowly withered piece by piece, and she wanted nothing more than to cower away from the rest of the world. She hardly spoke. She hardly ate. She was just a husk of her former self. Most nights, she just lay on the floor, curling herself into a fetal position. Unable to move, she simply let the loss rip and tear at her broken heart. What was worse, every night she had to relive the never-ending nightmare of battling against him. She would wake up screaming, hot tears running down her face, from the horrifying memories. Every jarring step, every disjointed move against him had set her entire body ablaze in excruciating pain. It physically hurt to fight him. She found that she couldn’t breathe; it was as if she was suffocating, whilst her frustration and her anger forced herself to continue fighting a battle she did not wish to participate in. And the pain she saw when evergreen eyes met hers, she couldn’t take it anymore. That had been the final blade that pierced her. With a final scream, her body gave in and she was sent to a cold lonely world of black, as she collapsed to the floor. She had hurt Chat Noir, just like he had hurt her. And without him, she was lost.

All of a sudden, the room went dark. Only the soft warm the yellow floor lights illuminated the room in a gentle tender glow. Soft confused murmurs brought everyone back from their personal miseries. It was then they heard the sound soft music. She didn’t recognise the song. But the melody was simple. Its beat was steady as a heart, filling the desolate quiet room.

“Dance.” Tiki said.

Everyone looked at each other, hesitantly. Could they truly dance? Surely not after what had happened.

“Dance. All of you must heal. Dance.” She said firmly.

Silence followed. No one made an attempt to move. A couple minutes passed. Then Volpina, tentative and frightened, finally found the courage to stand and shuffle her way towards the centre of the dance floor. Marinette had never seen her once best friend, her closet companion look as terrified as she did now. The confident and bright-eyed girl she had known had been replaced by a broken and unsure husk: still very reluctant of her new role as the Fox. Desperate amber eyes searched frantically, practically giving up hope as the music continued. Everyone watched her move shyly and sadly in a solitary dance, her magic and her power weak, almost gone.

But Marinette gasped when another dancer joined her unexpectedly. Everyone watched wide-eyed when the true Jade Turtle hesitantly joined her. Marinette watched Volpina stiffen when hands circled her waist from behind, guiding her hips. Marinette could see the conflict within Alya’s face. Her friend’s head said one thing, it screamed at her to run, to not let herself get hurt again. For how could she bear the trauma that had almost killed her, a second time? But her heart and body yearned for another. As if on instinct Alya let her partner move her, the both of them swaying slowly to the steady beat. 

Volpina attempted to turn, wanting to say something but Jade Turtle hushed her gently, bringing her even closer until their bodies flushed together, her back pressed against his chest. Marinette watched her sigh softly, her amber eyes fluttering closed as he let Nino move her. And it was enough. Uncertainty quickly vanished as they danced together, swaying, stepping, jerking and twisting their bodies in perfect harmony, the energy and heat of their dance bringing them closer and closer to one another. They completely forgot the rest of the world, they could only see and feel each other. Everyone was completely entranced as the turtle and fox miraculous holders left the people around them, venturing to their own world. Marinette watched in awe, as two partners began to heal and repair their severed bond. They were no longer just dance partners. This was the magical, beautiful and intimate bond of soul mates.

Deep within her chest, her heart ached, longing to heal her own hurt. She too had once been a tied soul. She too had had a soul mate. But everything had been lost. The memory seemed so long ago, a faint whisper of a kinder and more loving past. Since them she had had no contact with him. She couldn’t even connect with him, mentally; their intimate telepathic connection had completely severed. And she didn’t have the courage to face him. She hadn’t dared to and with every passing day, her heart missed him even more. But when a black gloved hand reached down in her periphery, silently asking for her to join him, she didn’t think about the “what ifs”. There was no hesitation in her decision. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

 

* * *

  

Chat pulled the girl he had loved then hurt so much, into his arms once more. She moved against him, their bodies swaying to the soft steady beat. The harmony and balance of their dancing felt so perfect and so right. There were no words, no slight acknowledgments, nothing was said between them. They just knew how each other moved. And with every step, she felt her battered black heart slowly mend, every broken piece returning to their original place. He tipped her back and she followed suit, knowing he would never drop her. He never let her go. He could never let her go after what had happened between them. Marinette trembled when a warm gloved hand moved from her neck, tracing the contours of her collarbone, fingers trailing slowly to settle where her heart was. The warmth of her skin radiated through his fingertips and he sighed when found the rapid pulse of her heartbeat, mirroring his own. With a single touch he could sense that her soul was healing. There was uncertainty within her but she trusted him inexplicitly with every footstep made on the dance floor. And the more they danced, the more her trust and the need to be close to him, to feel his warmth against her own, grew with each passing second.

Back and forth they swayed and body rolled with the music. Marinette allowed strong but tender hands circle her waist to lift her up high into the air. Tilting her head back and throwing her arms as she reached high above her head, she felt as if she were flying, just her and Chat. Everyone else had disappeared. It was just the two of them, and the steady beat of the music in a world of soft tender darkness. She knew it would take time for them to heal, for their souls to entwine completely with one another once more. They both knew it would be a long time before either of them would feel completely right. They would have to learn to share their thoughts once more, to reveal their inner most feelings and insecurities if the wanted to feel that closeness once more, and to let the intimacy of that connection fill their bodies. The healing process would be difficult. The pain had marked them in a way that they couldn’t bear to describe. Neither of them mentioned or remembered the agonising suffering from the weeks before. They would come to terms with it soon. But not now. As of this moment, they were just two people that needed to feel each other again. To hold each other close; to love one another.

The music had softened, slowly coming to an end. Marinette felt him bring her back down to him. Her feet didn’t touch the floor for he kept her eye level with him. She felt her cheeks warm. She suddenly felt very shy, nerves returning in the pit of her stomach, when he moved her with ease, bringing her legs towards him so she could wrap them around his waist. The movement brought them even closer together, faces a mere inch apart. Strong warm hands and arms held her carefully, supporting her weight against his own so he would not drop her. They were both panting, skin flushed and shining with a soft sheen of fresh sweat. Around them, their friends were chattering quietly, laughing amongst themselves with relief and newfound happiness. But neither cared when blue bell eyes met vivid evergreen. Marinette felt her heart flutter. His stare was so intense, and she trembled involuntarily. Hesitantly she brought her hands to the side of his beautiful face, cupping his cheeks gently as she leaned forward. Pressing her forehead against his, eyes fluttering closed, she gave a soft sigh. She couldn’t see but she could feel. She could feel every emotion radiating deep within her, mirror his own, their souls beginning to circle and entwine together once more.

She had never dared to hope that either of them could fix what had been so horribly broken. But here they were. Together again. She didn’t speak. She reached out to him, her mind searching, gently seeking to join his own thoughts, finally closing the gap. She gasped from the tender connection. She heard his breath hitch in his throat. The sudden intimacy from the act caused their hearts to pound, warmth spreading through their bodies like hot liquid gold.

_I’m so sorry, Adrien._

She could hear his sigh of contentment. She could feel his warmth, the tenderness, the perfect moment of their souls so intimately and lovingly joined once more. She could feel him smiling.

_Me too, Marinette. I’m sorry. I’m so for everything._

Although their hold was still fragile, tentative, they were together. That was enough for now. She felt the breath from his parted lips fan and warm her face. He felt the soft gentle touch of her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. She was lost in the wondrous beauty of his bewitching green eyes. He remembered the adorable freckles that were sprinkled across the planes of her lovely face. Their hearts beat in unison. The emptiness, the misery, the desolate sadness she had felt had vanished into thin air.

 _Kiss me._ The both of them pleaded silently to each other.

There was a pause. Then Chat chuckled. Ladybug giggled.

“Silly Kitty.”

“Beautiful Bug.” 

And the distance between their lips closed. She was whole again. He felt complete. They both were.

 

* * *

 

Tiki had told all the Miraculous Brothers and Sisters that they were to stay Underground for a while. They could still go to school, still visit their families, still go to work, and continue their every day lives. But the battles had left all of them weak, sore and broken. One dance wouldn’t be enough to heal weeks of physical scars and emotional agony. Plagg had calculated it would take roughly two or three weeks for the Miraculous dancers to heal ties between friends and lovers. For the once bonded partners, soul mates … even longer. Chat smiled to himself when he saw Nino and Alya; once The Bubbler and Lady Wifi and now the true Jade Turtle and Volpina, the Fox, snuggle closer together on one of the large futons that had been provided. Everyone was sleeping in the dance hall that night. Some had fallen asleep but most were sitting in their pajamas, just talking quietly. The Gamer joked about a school project he had to do with his best friend Heartbreaker, who held his girlfriend Timebreaker in a gentle embrace. Reflekta and Princess Fragrance were holding hands. Everyone was happy again.

“A-Adrien.” Marinette yawned quietly.

Chat shifted to the half-sleeping figure curled against his side. He smiled as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, like a little kitten. It was endearing.

“Shhhh,” he hushed, stroking her hair, now soft and clean from her shower. She smelled like sweet strawberries. “Close your eyes. Go back to sleep.”

A hand reached up and he took it, pressing his face against her warm open palm, before gently kissing her hand.

“P-promise me that we’ll never fight again. Not like that.” She whispered.

Chat’s heart ached, the painful memories putting strain on their still healing bond. Lying down next to her, he carefully wrapped his soul mate into his arms. He brought her close to him and she nestled deep into his chest.

“I promise, my lady.”


End file.
